In The Kitchen
by Ray's Gurl Jasmine
Summary: Hi I'm back! They took this story down because of the wrong rating so I'm reposting it back in the right one. Now, it's between Hiro and Kisa..and a little present he gives her. R&R please


Kyou: I can't believe you remade this!

Me: Why can't you?

Hiro: I like it personally

Kyou: You would…

Me: Yuki please explain it to him

Yuki: I'll have to agree with the cat on this one. This seems just a little…

Haru: It's fucked up that's what it is!

Me: Haru, not you too!

Haru: I don't think…! –gets his mouth taped shut as well as his wrists and ankles-

Me: Now, on to the story. I don't own anything in the ficcy by the way. Wish I did though…

In The Kitchen

Regular POV

Birds twitter outside his window as rays of sunlight stream into his room, causing the young man to groan and hide his face against the pillow, finding that it wasn't exactly work. Giving up, a blonde-haired man with familiar dark brown eyes sits up in his bed and stretches.

"Hiro, are you up yet?" Rings a feminine voice from downstairs, fully waking him up. "Yeah, I'll be down in a minute." He still couldn't believe that he actually had her as his own, despite what her 'father' said about them being together. (A/N: Please tell me if I got her hair and eye color right).

Hiro Sohma gets up from the bed and looks around, finally realizing what a mess their bedroom was. _Eh…clean it later._ He thinks as he pulls on a pair of boxers and walks downstairs into the kitchen.

He's greeted with the smell of breakfast and the sight of a woman with soft orange hair with her back to him. She was in nothing but a short robe, or at least that's what he thought. Walking up behind her quietly, he wraps his arms around her middle, catching her off guard completely. Turning her head, soft brown eyes met dark brown ones before she smiles at him.

"Morning, Hiro-kun." He leans his head down to gently plant a kiss on her lips. "Morning, Kisa-chan. I didn't know you could cook."

The young tiger nods while holding a sausage to the ram's lips and he takes a bite of it. "It's good, but you realize that I won't be able to eat it. Neither will you." Kisa looks up at him with a confused expression on her face as she looks at him before blushing madly. Hiro had a rather seductive look in his eyes, turning her around so that she was facing him and away from the stove.

"B-but I…we can't. We have to-" she's suddenly cut off as he covers her lips with his own, adding passion as well as lust to the kiss the kiss. Her eyes slowly drift close and she returns the kiss; her hands clutch his chest slightly from his silky tongue lightly running across her lips, asking for entry.

Hiro slowly walks forward, pushing his cousin back a little ways before picking her up suddenly and setting her down on the counter in the middle of the kitchen, never once breaking the kiss. His hands slowly travel along the length on her thighs while pushing her robe up a little, too.

"H-Hiro…" Kisa whispers breathlessly against his lips once the kiss is broken, looking at him with what seems to be lust in her eyes. He smirks and moves between her legs, stopping just inches short of touching her fully. The blonde-haired man moves down to gently kiss and nibble along his lover's collarbone and neck, smirking again at the soft sounds she makes because of it.

Kisa's POV

His lips feel so good against my skin as he kisses at my neck, my hands lightly gripping at the counter-top. He had changed a lot since our childhood, but it was for the best I guess.

Oh! He's kissing down lower towards my chest, getting a small blush from me in response as he looks to me. I nod once to him but I don't know why. His hands move from my hips to the tie around my waist, taking his time in undoing it. I could tell that was as excited as was, mainly because I kept feeling something poking at my inner leg.

Hiro's finally done undoing my robe and is pulling it down my shoulders to expose them…now my breast are out as well. I raise a hand and gently cup his cheek, my thumb tenderly stroking along his smooth skin as he looks into my eyes.

Hiro's POV

It was like a dream, to see Kisa sitting on the counter and naked from the waist up. As she places her hand on my cheek, I turn my head and kiss the palm of it softly. Her skin was so soft; it was almost like a baby's.

Now I can feel her hands toying with the waistband of my boxers, another smirk crossing onto my face. I think I may have been around Kyou and Haru just a little too much.

Standing a little closer to her now, I close my eyes and lean down, trailing kisses from her throat and down. I can almost feel her heartbeat racing against my lips as I kiss her between her breasts.

Regular POV

Moving his hands up, he now puts them on her legs and gently massages them as he takes one of her rosy red nipples into his mouth. A gasp of both mild surprise and pleasure escapes the girl's lips, her hands almost instantly gripping harder onto the counter top.

Hiro's tongue soon goes to work on Kisa's round little nub of flesh, gently biting and nibbling on it only to soothe it a second later with his tender sucks and licks. As he does this, he lifts his hands to gently yet firmly cup her breasts in his cool hands, making the girl bite her bottom lip. As he works on one, his hand proceeds to massage, pinch, and squeeze her other breast and nipple. After a while he switches and does the same thing to other one, keeping her stimulated beyond belief.

"Hiro…please…" Kisa says in a fierce yet soft whisper, her back arching up towards him. She knew he could do more, and so did he, but he wanted to have a little fun first. Reluctantly, he takes his lips away from the now hard nipple and moves down.

Through barely-opened eyes, Kisa watches him look up at her before his head disappears under her robe. Her eyes now close all the way, taking shuddering breathes from the ram's tongue toying with her clit.

He slips his tongue out and lightly runs it along the girl's slit, her fingers gently pushing at her opening teasingly. Kisa lays back on the flat surface, her head turned to the side while she moans softly.

Hiro knew what he was doing as he leaves her clit alone to go for his real target. Moving just a little closer, he sticks his tongue out and just barely penetrates her folds before suddenly pushing his tongue as far as it would go inside of her.

"Ooh…Hiro…Hiro…!" Kisa's eyes widen is pleasured surprise at the sudden intrusion, closing her eyes back tightly and biting down on her bottom lip. To keep her from moving around, he grasps onto her hips and holds them as his tongue thrusts in and out of her quickly. His tongue can be felt pushing up against her inner walls as it slides in and out of her tight opening, earning breathless and heated moans. "Hiro please…!"

He stops and raises his head up until it's fully from under her robe, licking his lips at her while pulling down his boxers and leaning over her. She manages to take the rest of her robe off, leaving them both naked.

Before he could do anything, she had managed to slip down off the counter and turn so that he was against it now instead of her. "Now, it's my turn."

Going down onto her knees, she soon comes face to face with his throbbing length. Very slowly, Kisa ran her hot tongue up Hiro's member. Hiro clawed at the countertop and moaned deep in his throat.

"Kisa…!"

In response, Kisa took him completely into her mouth and sucked hard. Hiro cried out as the sensations flooded him. He suddenly understood what Kisa meant by being deaf and blind; none of his other senses were working. He tangled his hands in Kisa's hair, pulling her closer though there was nowhere for her to go.

His back arched off the counter as Kisa sucked again. Slowly, very slowly, Kisa pulled away. Hiro groaned, sinking back down and breathing hard. "Kisa."

Slowly, she slides her mouth from around him and stands up once again, leaning over him a bit with a mischievous smile on her face. Not being able to take much more of it, he grabs ahold of her arms and flips her over so that they were back in their original position.

"Ready, Kisa-chan?" He whispers lustfully into her ear, licking her ear teasingly. She nods and nibbles on his ear in return, her hands holding onto his arms as he pulls her into a sitting position. "Don't be gentle this time."

With that her climbed over her, kissing her and letting his erection rub over her thigh. It felt so good but he didn't want to release all over her. He had to be inside. Not breaking the kiss, he parted her legs and rubbed myself in her juices. She lets out a groan at this. He knew he couldn't take it much longer, so he pushed the head of his throbbing member inside her, slowly, causing them both to moan in unison. Her body was shuddering slightly from it before he thrusted hard, imbedding himself deep within her. She lets out a light moan and closes her eyes tightly. Every time he did that, it felt as though it was the first time it had happened, making it hard for him to keep from ravaging her right there.

By now Kisa's eyes opened again and she was looking up at him expectantly. So trusting, so intoxicating, so innocent still. He didn't move and waited to see what she would do, even though the tight heat around me was maddening. She moves her hips a bit, impatiently. He's snapped back to reality and he started up a rhythm, thrusting in and out at a moderate speed. She closed her eyes again, moaning.

Hiro's POV

God, she's so tight. I lifted her hips up and wrapped her legs around my waist, the new angle allowing me to penetrate even deeper. She let out a loud moan, her nails slightly sinking deeper into my skin. I smirked for what seemed like that thousandth time. "So you like that?"

If she tried to answer, I wouldn't know, cause she kept moaning. Heh, she's a loud one. I like it. Sweat rolled down my face. Damn I was getting pretty close. So was she by the sound of it. Well, I know how to drive her wild. I reached down with one hand and rubbed her clit. Yep, that set her off. "OH GOD! HARDER!"

Hehe she wants it harder? I'll give it to her harder. I pummeled her roughly and she took it gladly. I pinched her sensitive little nub rather hard and that was enough to push her over the edge. She let out a long wail as her walls tightened and hot juices were released around me. That proved to be too much for me as well and I came, sending my seed inside of her and letting her go to catch myself from falling on her, panting and breathing heavily.

Kisa's POV

Oh my god. I don't think I'm ever going to get used to him do this to me. It was just too much. I opened my eyes to look at him, greeted by a pair of gorgeous brown eyes.

"Happy Birthday, Kisa." He said softly to me followed by a long, sensual kiss. A small smile forms across my lips as I return the kiss. It was some birthday present. To have sex. In the kitchen.

Haru: -is now fuming over in a corner, still tied up-

Hiro: -is blushing furiously-Wow. I'm actually going to be able to be with Kisa…

Haru: -sends death glare-

Well there it is! I hope someone out there likes it. R&R Flames accepted; I'm eager to see what people have to say about this one this time.


End file.
